


美味情缘

by aaamoon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apprentice Jim, Chef Bones, M/M, Restaurants
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon
Summary: James Tiberius Kirk怎么也想不到，会再见到昨晚的一夜情对象。AU where everyone works in a restaurant.大厨McCoy学徒Jim暂时打算写下去了，不过说不定哪天会撒把土





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瞎急博写  
> OOC到飞起  
> 设定都是我胡诌的  
> 就是觉得grumpy的chef老骨头很带感

　　James Tiberius Kirk怎么也想不到，会再见到昨晚的一夜情对象。

　　而那男人正站在后厨对一个学徒大发雷霆。

　　“你长脑子是干什么用的？这TMD是三分熟？！现在赶紧滚蛋，明天之前我不想再看到你！”

　　可怜的孩子看着快要哭出来了，在经过Jim的时候，看了他旁边餐厅经理Spock一眼。

　　Spock向学徒微微点头示意，看着他从后门走了。接着Spock清了清嗓子，上前一步，“Chef McCoy，这位是James Kirk，Pike让他来的。”

　　Jim终于知道他的称呼了——McCoy。

　　男人大步朝这边走来，中间停顿了一下，对着正在干活的厨师和学徒说，“刚才所有看热闹停下手里动作的，晚上留下大扫除。”

　　接着男人走到两人身边，Jim注意到男人目光落到他身上的时候明显一愣，接着朝Spock大喊，“我这儿是厨房不是收容所！该死的冷血怪，非要在我最忙的时候给我找事儿！”

　　Jim亮出他最迷人的微笑，伸出一只手，“主厨你好，我是Jim，Jim Kirk。”

　　主厨剜了他一眼，无视了悬在半空中的手，“换好你的衣服，去找Scotty，他会给你找活干的，我这儿不养闲人。”他指了指左后面的方位。

　　“我想——”未等Jim说完，男人就转身走了，在配餐台检查出菜情况。

　　Spock给了他一个“习惯就好”的表情，也离开了。

* * *

 

　　副厨Scotty是个苏格兰人，意外的很平易近人，把Jim分去甜点区切菜了。

　　“放轻松，小伙。Leonard一进厨房就这样，他不会吃了你的。”

　　他昨天晚上可不是这样的，Jim这样想着。

　　等等，Leonard McCoy？！

　　“你是说他叫Leonard。Leonard McCoy？！”

　　那个食评界几乎百分百好评的Leonard McCoy？

　　苏格兰人拍了拍他的肩膀，“如假包换。现在，开始干活吧。”

　　Jim的任务是把水果切成大小相等的片状。虽然很繁琐，但是上手了之后还是可以放空大脑偷懒的，毕竟只是重复的机械性动作。

　　Jim抬头看了一眼那个暴躁的主厨，回想起今天早上的情景。

* * *

　　Jim是被食物的香气弄醒的，胳膊支起身，迷糊了一会儿才反应过来这不是他的住所，惺忪的睡眼逐渐定焦到厨房忙碌的背影，然后穿上衣服，慢腾腾地走进了卫生间。

　　洗漱之后，Jim清醒了不少，他伸了个懒腰，走到餐桌前坐下。

　　男人给他端上一个盘子，形状堪称完美的水波蛋，上面撒着黑胡椒，底下是培根和火腿，一边是白灼菠菜和胡萝卜。“松饼你想要枫糖浆还是果酱？”

　　“枫糖浆。”Jim拿起叉子把蛋戳破，蛋液瞬间流了出来，蛋黄的香气让他食欲大开，“你给所有的约炮对象都做早餐吗？”

　　男人熟练地给锅里的松饼翻面，“不是所有的。只有心情好的时候才会做。”

　　培根煎的恰到好处，边缘微焦，Jim把它送进嘴里，熏肉混合着蛋液的咸香在他的味蕾跳跃。他有些惊讶，没想到男人厨艺这么好，满足地砸砸嘴说，“看来我昨天晚上的表现不错，才能得到如此丰盛的款待。”

　　男人端上松饼，坐在Jim对面，拿起刀叉。“别得寸进尺，小子。”

　　Jim尝了块松饼，他瞪大了双眼，“OMG！！这是我吃过最好吃的松饼了！”

　　男人得意地扬起嘴角，喝了口咖啡，“那是当然。”

　　“老骨头。”Jim看着他。

　　“什么？”男人切松饼的动作顿了一下。

　　“我只剩下这副老骨头了。既然你不肯告诉我你的名字，我就只能叫你老骨头了。”Jim狡黠地笑着。

　　“闭上嘴赶紧吃吧，把菠菜吃了不准挑食！我一会儿还要上班。”

* * *

　　Jim还记得他临走前给老骨头告别。

　　“再见，老骨头。”

　　“我想我们还是别再见了，kid。”

　　而现在他在老骨头的厨房当学徒。只是因为他搞砸了上一份工作，实在是付不起房租了，才来这儿打工。之前不能完全说是他的错，谁让那个客人说他做的烩饭难吃来着。

　　在Jim的记忆中，母亲一年中大多数时间都在出差，Frank从没管过他。Frank是他的继父，他的亲生父亲George Kirk在他五岁的时候出车祸去世了。但是他记得小时候父亲教他做饭的场景，可能这就是他刚满十八岁就立刻拿全部家当换了张飞机票，只背了个背包就来法国的原因。

　　Jim干过各种工作，刷盘子，勤杂工，后厨帮工，慢慢到烹饪厨师，偶尔还能偷学手艺。他把几乎所用空闲时间都用在打工上，这样才能支付烹饪学校高昂的学费。

　　然后他遇到了Christopher Pike，大名鼎鼎的Enterprise集团的老总，旗下酒店餐饮都是业界顶级的标杆。

　　“我尝过你做的烩饭，你很有天赋。就像你父亲一样……”

　　于是Jim就来到了Pike的餐厅打工，而主厨正好是他前一天晚上的约炮对象。

* * *

　　Jim把两个半人高的厨余垃圾袋丢进垃圾桶，开始怀疑自己的决定是否正确。

　　回到后厨的时候，其他人都已经走了。

　　这真是太好了，Jim想着，然后给自己开了一排灯。

　　“你怎么还没走？”McCoy从更衣室走出来，他已经把厨师装换下来了。

　　“我只是去倒了个垃圾……如果你们是给我弄了个新人惊喜派对的话，我也不介意。”Jim耸耸肩，“所以，Leonard McCoy，或者我应该叫你老骨头？”

　　“我想你应该叫我主厨。”

　　“如果我们继续当炮友的话，你能让我当你的副厨吗？”

　　McCoy被逗笑了，“早点回去吧，小子。明天见。”

　　“明天见，老骨头。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　Stardust算不上是巴黎最红火的餐厅，她只是Entreprise Paris酒店附属的餐厅，主要负责酒店客户的餐饮，不过好在位置不错，生意还说得过去，但是和那些光是预订就要等上几个月的餐厅是比不了的。

　　然后Leonard McCoy来了。

　　现在Stardust可能是点评网上最热门的餐厅了，每天都吸引不少当地人和游客前来品尝。

　　你要是想在没有预约的情况下想来这儿吃晚餐，恐怕要等上两个小时才能等到空位。　

* * *

　　第二天Jim的确得到了新人欢迎派对，他们准备了纸杯蛋糕和香槟，那个俄罗斯小伙Chekov还弄来了礼花炮。

　　大多数人Jim还不是很熟悉，但是Chekov他认识，前一天就在他旁边负责甜品摆盘。俄罗斯少年才十七岁，已经在这儿当甜点学徒一年了。

　　“Jim，你一定要尝尝，这个蛋糕是我做的！Chapel说我进步非常大！”

　　Jim挑了个香草味的，奶油霜上面点缀着彩色的糖珠，他咬了一大口，“味道不错。”

　　接着Chekov拿着两个纸杯蛋糕去找那个亚裔男人了。Jim记得他是酒店吧台的调酒师，好像是个日本人。

　　和众人一一碰杯打过招呼，Jim终于找到了McCoy的身影，他和Spock在一边说着什么。

　　“看来你真的给我办了个派对，老骨头？”Jim走到两人身边。

　　Spock抬了抬眉毛，似乎对这个称呼感到好奇。

　　“其实这是Spock的主意。”McCoy给了餐厅经理一个“闭上嘴别问”的表情。

　　“对于新人表示友好热情的态度，有助于增加团队的凝聚力，提升工作效率。”Spock一本正经地解释，接着把手中的酒杯放到桌子上，“很抱歉先生们，现在我要去检查今天送来的红酒了。”

　　两人望着Spock的背影，Jim最终开口问道，“……他一直都是这样吗？”

　　“说了你也不信，”McCoy撇了撇嘴角，“简直就是冷血无情的外星妖怪！”

　　“Wow，希望我给你的印象没有那么差。”Jim飞了个媚眼。

　　“我不知道你在想什么，小子。前天晚上发生的事情就留到前天吧。而且——”McCoy看着他，“我不和手下的人上床。”

　　Jim正想张嘴回应，老骨头走向还在交谈的员工们，“好了，派对结束了。开始干活吧！”接着他转过身，对着Jim笑了出来，“按照惯例，新人打扫现场。”

　　其他人陆续放下手中的酒杯和零食，有的跑去更衣室换衣服，已经换好的人开始收拾自己的工作台。

　　Chekov兴冲冲地跑过来，把扫把塞到Jim手里，“我终于解脱了，谢谢你Jim。”

　　Jim玩味地和McCoy对视了一眼，接着开始扫地上的彩纸屑。

* * *

 

　　后厨一直忙到下午两点多才闲下来，大家围坐在一张大桌子上，终于可以吃午饭了。

　　“今天主食是千层面，”Scotty说着，把烤盘传下去，大家开始往自己的盘子里盛饭。

　　“周末生意总是这样，晚上会更忙。你还习惯吗，小伙？”Scotty转头问Jim。

　　“还行。”Jim拿叉子戳着盘子里的西兰花，瞟着不远处灶台边的McCoy

　　此时McCoy在给几个学徒讲解调味饭的做法。

　　“想让调味饭味道浓郁，南瓜要分两次放，先是打碎的南瓜泥，记住一定要趁热把南瓜放到搅拌机里，知道为什么吗？”

　　一个学徒小声回答，然后McCoy点了点头。

　　“对，凉了会结块影响口感……另一半南瓜切丁煎好备用，记得调味。”McCoy一边讲解要领，手上的动作也没停下来。

　　“锅底倒一层薄油，先加洋葱碎炒香，然后放米……加完高汤，用锅铲搅拌几下等米吸收之后，烹入白葡萄酒……记住一定要把酒精完全蒸发，才不会破坏味道……接着加入南瓜泥，帕尔马干酪，要一直搅拌……调味饭的关键就在于不停地搅拌……最后加黄油，不要放太多……等米开始胀大，注意看米粒中间的白点，这样才能有嚼头……”

　　这是Jim第一次观察McCoy做饭。刀工利落，手法娴熟，从切菜到装盘动作行云流水，专注的神情像是在完成一件艺术品。耐心地给学徒演示步骤，和他发脾气的时候完全不同。

　　而且他真是太性感了！

　　Jim觉得自己的胃开始翻腾，他看了看盘子里的千层面，顿时有点吃不下了。

* * *

 

　　酒店的酒吧里有一面墙是落地窗，从吧台可以看到埃菲尔铁塔，通常Sulu没有时间去欣赏她。但是今天客人不多，Sulu盯着窗外在夜景中闪着灯光的铁塔，不断擦拭着手里的玻璃杯。

　　“你上过她吗？”坐在吧台的一个老人问他，抿了一口威士忌。

　　“抱歉，您说什么？”Sulu熟练地用法语回答。

　　“埃菲尔你上去过吗？”老人朝他笑笑。

　　“还没有，先生。”Sulu把玻璃杯放回身后的柜子上，又取下另一个，“说起来，很遗憾啊。每天都能看到她，却还没有近距离欣赏过。”

　　老人哼了一声，语气里带着鄙夷，“什么地标性建筑？！真是侮辱了巴黎的情调。”

　　Sulu还在思索怎么回应，接着Chekov跑过来了。

　　“Hikaru，快给我到杯酒！”

　　“Pavel，你还记得你未成年吗？”

　　“求你了，我就想喝一杯。我以前在俄罗斯的时候，都是拿伏特加当水喝的。”

　　“Pavel，我——”

　　一旁的老人打断了Sulu的话，“给他倒一杯吧，算在我账上。”

　　“谢谢你……先生。”Chekov支支吾吾吐出几个蹩脚的法语单词，举起杯子示意。

　　“现在厨房不是正忙的时候吗，你怎么来这儿了？”Sulu停下了擦杯子的动作。

　　“我去给酒店客人送甜点了，想来你这儿歇一会儿，不要告诉Spock哦。”

　　“我觉得Spock到无所谓，你不怕McCoy大厨发火吗？”Sulu回忆起Chekov刚来的时候，被McCoy训，然后跑过来对他吐苦水。

　　Chekov举起酒杯一饮而尽，接着像是想到了什么，“你还记得上周新来的Jim吗？”

　　“Jim Kirk？他怎么了？”Sulu有些疑惑。

　　Chekov低声对Sulu说：“我觉得他对主厨有意思。”

　　“什么？”Sulu皱着眉头，以为是因为Chekov的俄国口音自己听错了。

　　接着Chekov凑近了一点，像是要说什么秘密，表情严肃。

　　“他盯着我们大厨的屁股看已经一周了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *南瓜调味饭的做法我记不清了瞎编的，南瓜分两次加是很久之前看Gordon Ramsay的视频学到的


	3. Chapter 3

　　“承认吧，老骨头，你喜欢我。”

　　这已经是McCoy第十五次拒绝Jim的约炮/约会邀请了。Jim每次都是这样回答他的，带着他标志性的迷人微笑。

　　同时也是第十五次McCoy对Jim说——Fuck off。

　　但是Jim的字典里没有“放弃”这两个字。或者也可以说，他太“恬不知耻”了。

　　Jim同样也是个面对任何困难都能保持乐观积极态度的人。第六次拒绝的时候，他已经连续三天被McCoy罚清理厨房油污了。第八次拒绝的时候，他和餐厅所有的员工都混熟了，从前台到后厨所有人都对他叫主厨“老骨头”这一行为倾佩不已。第十一次拒绝的时候，他被分去开生蚝剥扇贝肉了，而这时大家才反应过来——

　　“你们觉得新来的那个Jim真的在追主厨吗？”

　　距离晚班开始还有十五分钟，几个后厨员工趁着倒垃圾的功夫，在餐厅后门的小巷里休息，抽着开工前的最后一根烟。就算是耳朵边夹着根烟在后厨晃悠，被McCoy看到了，他会把你从酒店顶楼扔下去。开玩笑的，他不会这么做。但是如果你真的敢在厨房抽烟，他可能真的会把你扔下去。

　　“是真的没跑了吧，你们没看到他看主厨的眼神吗？简直像是要把主厨衣服剥光一样。”一个冷盘厨师伸出双手，夸张地比画着。

　　“Jim他……很有勇气……”一个学徒小哥弱弱地说，他比Jim大概早来一周，显然还没习惯主厨在上班时的火爆脾气。

　　“至少我们都知道作死的后果了。”几人想到今天又送来的几大箱扇贝，内心默默给Jim点蜡。

　　“主厨这几天确实……比以前更容易发脾气。昨天连Chapel都挨骂了，就因为柠檬塔蛋白霜上色深了点。”

　　“是啊，这是Chapel第一次挨骂吧。副厨Scotty都有被骂的时候，Chapel可从来没有过。”

　　“不过Chapel可是唯一敢和主厨叫板的人。你们看见当时主厨脸上的表情了吗？”

　　“说起来，主厨不是离过婚吗？难道他不喜欢男人？”

　　“真的假的？！”学徒目瞪口呆，差点没拿住手里的烟。

　　“真的。好像还有个——”

　　“你们有功夫在这儿聊闲天，就没功夫回去帮忙？”McCoy站在后门门边，双臂环胸好气又好笑地看着。

　　“主厨！我们……”众人纷纷掐灭烟，立马回到后厨开始准备工作。

　　看着一哄而散的几人，McCoy摇了摇头，手下们对他的八卦，McCoy真的不在乎，反正在后厨他们也不敢顶嘴，或者对他有什么异议。当然，Chapel除外。只要他们烹饪的菜肴让他满意，足以端到客人餐桌上，这就够了。

　　他走到不远处倚着墙，掏出手机拨了一个早已烂熟于心的号码。“嗨，甜心派，昨天在动物园玩得开心吗？”

　　“Daddy！我好想你！”Joanna的声音瞬间给他全身注入一股暖流，让他觉得十二个月的煎熬没有白费。

　　除了他的babygirl，他真的什么也不在乎。见鬼，他曾经连Joanna都失去过，但是他绝不会失去她第二次。

　　McCoy来巴黎的原因很简单，Pike给他开得工资非常大方，足以支付高昂的律师费。

　　Jocelyn……他想起那个曾经他以为会携手一生的女人。他们相遇时还是太年轻，相爱六个月就结婚了，但是婚姻生活远比他们想象得要复杂的多。一开始是不断的争吵和妥协，她抱怨他总是工作，他抱怨她从不理解。然后他们有了Joanna，那时他才刚当上主厨，她刚大学毕业在律所实习，他们决定为了他们的女儿试着维持一个美好的家庭。三年之后Jocelyn终于承受不住了，他们之间的感情早就消磨殆尽，McCoy担任主厨的餐厅摘得米其林三星已经一年之久，他依然忙于工作，她无法忍受和一个形同陌路的男人继续生活。

　　McCoy立即就在她准备的离婚协议书上签字，或许他们早就应该分开了，这样对他们和Joanna都更加公平。他把他的一切都给她了，他的所有存款，包括他在纽约上东区最顶级餐厅的10%股份，他只有一个要求，Joanna。

　　但是Jocelyn用了她能用到的所有法律资源——毕竟作为律师她有很大的优势——法院最终只判给McCoy每月两天的监护权。

　　McCoy从可以俯瞰中央公园的顶楼套房搬到了布鲁克林的破旧小公寓，他开始用酒精麻痹自己的神经，严重的酗酒还让他丢了几乎算是全纽约薪酬最高的主厨工作。但是每个月和Joanna相处的两天，他保证让自己清醒，保证让Jojo度过最美好的两天两夜。

　　然后两年前Jocelyn因为工作晋升和Joanna搬去了华盛顿。McCoy以为他会这样浑浑噩噩地过一辈子。直到一年前他发现Jocelyn只是把Joanna扔给那些不认识的保姆照看，而她可以和男人厮混。

　　他还记得那时Jo和他的对话。

　　“Daddy，妈咪是不爱我吗？”

　　“不，Jojo，她只是更爱她自己。”

　　“你也会不要我吗？”

　　“Babygirl，我永远不会离开你。”

　　McCoy做了一生中最正确的决定——他要夺回Joanna的抚养权。

　　他不再酗酒，拨通了曾向他抛橄榄枝的Pike的电话，来到了巴黎。虽然已经一年没有亲眼见到过他的小女孩，不能给她拥抱和晚安吻，但这一切都很值得，要不了多久，他就能和Joanna一起生活了。半个月前律师告诉他官司已经接近尾声，剩下的只是一些法律文件。

　　半个月前……McCoy想起两周前和Jim在酒吧的初遇，他暗暗提醒自己，以后真的不能喝太多酒了。但是Jim身上有一种特别的东西，像是磁铁一样吸引着他，让他无法——

　　“McCoy主厨，餐厅已经开始营业了，第一道订单马上就会送来，请回后厨准备开始工作。”Spock的声音把McCoy拉回了现实。

　　McCoy转过头，Spock还是一如既往的不露声色，身上的西装三件套没有一点瑕疵。虽然他们合作以来经常争吵，但他知道，Spock可以说是全欧洲最好的餐厅经理。

　　“知道了，Spock。”McCoy开始往回走，在他走到Spock身边时，经理出声拦住了他。

　　“主厨？”

　　“怎么了？”

　　“关于Jim Kirk。如果他对你产生困扰，我可以——”

　　“得了吧，Spock。我和他已经睡过了。”McCoy翻了个白眼。

　　Spock微张着嘴，但是没有说话，仿佛这不是他想要的回答。

　　McCoy不得不承认，Spock脸上的表情真的太精彩了。

* * *

 

　　晚上八点，虽然是周一，餐厅生意依然火爆。

　　“好了，大家动作都快点，别磨磨唧唧的。下一张订单，6号桌，三人份开胃菜，两份调味饭，一份招牌沙拉！”

　　众人分别在自己的岗位上忙碌着，McCoy在传菜台根据订单给厨师们分配工作，一边为准备上桌的菜做最后的检查。

　　“该死的！这鱼还是生的，你是眼瞎吗？！把它放回水里还能游起来！拿回去重做！”McCoy把白色瓷盘推回一个鱼膳台烹饪厨师手上。

　　完美主义是成为一名出色餐厅经理的必备品质，出色的大厨并不需要。但是面对食物，McCoy的强迫症可能比Spock还要严重。所有的食材从刀工到烹调火候还有摆盘，必须精准到位。如果别的主厨要求的偏差值是5%，那么McCoy的要求是1%。

　　这边在食材处理区的Jim弯起了嘴角，手上翘扇贝的动作也没停下。经过两周的接触了解，Jim终于知道就连最苛刻的美食评论家对老骨头的评价也那么高的原因了，他对食物的认真态度恐怕无出其右。其他人面对McCoy的责骂都很抗拒，Jim倒是觉得老骨头妙语连珠吐槽的样子很可爱？当然他在床上的样子更可爱……

　　“Jim！你的手！”和他一起翘扇贝的学徒大叫。

　　Jim依旧眯着眼睛一脸傻笑，低下头才发现自己的左手手心被扇贝壳划了一个大口子，鲜血直流。Oops，或许他不该在翘扇贝的时候发呆的。

　　McCoy迅速走过来为Jim检查伤势，把自己的毛巾按在伤口上止血。“妈的！伤口很深，Scotty你来接手送膳台！我送他去医院！”

　　等Jim回过神的时候，他已经坐进了McCoy的车，McCoy的毛巾包在他手上，现在一大半都已经染红了。

　　“处理带壳的食材必须小心！你到底在想什么？！”McCoy在驾驶座上气急败坏地朝他喊。

　　“我在想你啊。”

　　“你在……”Jim满意地看到McCoy的脸红了起来，而McCoy翻了个白眼，“小子，现在可不是调情的时候——”

　　“老骨头。”

　　“虽然在厨房难免会受伤，但是对厨师来说最重要的就是双手。任何时候都要保护好自己，万一伤到手上神经怎么办——”

　　“老骨头！”

　　“什么？”

　　“我不会有事的（I'm gonna be fine）。”依然是Jim标志的迷人微笑。

　　“没事个鬼！（fine my ass）”McCoy咬牙切齿。这小子到底知不知道手上受伤有多严重？

　　“承认吧，老骨头，你喜欢我。”

　　该死的混蛋！

　　“闭上嘴吧，kid。医院到了，快下车！”


	4. Chapter 4

　　McCoy站在医院走廊拐角的自动贩卖机前发呆。

　　他依然没有搞明白为什么自己还留在医院，没有回Stardust工作，后厨恐怕已经忙不过来了吧，不过他相信Spock一定会处理好的。虽然他不想承认，但是Jim的狗狗眼攻势的确很管用，让他想起每次和Joanna分开的时候，她的小手紧紧地抓着他的袖子，恳求他不要离开。

　　其实Jim手上的伤不算严重，缝了几针，接下来只需按时换药，然后拆线就行了。但是Jim总有办法把事情变得更糟，因为他居然对天杀的破伤风针过敏。于是McCoy陪着Jim在医院打抗过敏点滴。五分钟前Jim说他口渴，这就是为什么McCoy站在自动贩卖机前面发呆。

* * *

　　“Tiberius算什么中间名？”

　　“嘿，那可是我爷爷最喜欢的罗马皇帝。”

　　……

　　“你为什么想当厨师，老骨头？”

　　“你想听真话还是假话？”

　　“真话？”

　　“小时候跟着祖母看Julia Child的烹饪节目，就爱上做饭了。”

　　“这……这也太gay了吧？”

　　McCoy抬起一边眉毛，“其实我说的是假话。”

　　……

　　“星际迷航还是星球大战？”

　　“星球大战。”

　　“为什么？明明星际迷航更酷一点。”

　　“因为瓦肯大副和Spock简直就是一个模子刻出来的，连性格都很像。”

　　“你这么一说，他们两个长得好像是有点像。”　

　　……

　　他们就像这样，有一搭没一搭地聊天。多数时候都是Jim在说话，一边冲路过的护士抛媚眼。而McCoy只是一边附和，一边在手机上玩三消游戏。

　　“她叫什么名字，老骨头？”沉默了几分钟之后，Jim突然问道。

　　McCoy手一滑，手机上又出现了game over的画面。该死的，这一关他已经卡了两天了。“谁叫什么名字？”

　　“你床头柜摆的那张照片，那是你女儿对吧？”没有等到老骨的回答，于是Jim继续说，“那天晚上我一直都在想这个问题。”

　　“等等，你是说——我们在上床的时候，你一直盯着我女儿的照片？”McCoy猛地抬起头看着Jim。

　　“呃……大概吧？”Jim被盯地有些不自在，“嘿，这不怨我。看到约炮对象家里只有小萝莉的照片，却没有别的合照，所有人都会担心他是不是有什么奇怪的癖好，或者是个变态杀手之类的。”

　　“如果我是变态杀手，你一定是我第一个下手的对象。”McCoy装出严肃的语气。“……她叫Joanna，今年六岁。”想到他的小女孩，McCoy眼神柔和了起来。

　　Jim看着McCoy的眼中的柔软，突然想到老骨头似乎从未在其他人面前露出这样的表情，不禁让他自己也弯起嘴角。

　　“所以你是个DILF？”

　　“我是个啥？”McCoy皱起眉毛。

　　“Dad I'd Like to Fuck。”

　　McCoy看到Jim挑了挑眉，“你真的没救了，Jim Kirk。”

　　“所以我应该担心McCoy太太的存在吗？或者说另一个McCoy先生？”

　　“你为什么会这么想？”

　　“因为我每次约你出去，你都说不？”

　　“……你就没有想过，这是因为我对你不感兴趣？”

　　“没有人能拒绝James Kirk的魅力。”Jim露出一个得意的表情，同时没有错过McCoy的白眼。“说真的，老骨头，我们在法国，没人在意这些的。”

　　McCoy笑着摇了摇头，把手机装进裤子口袋。他盯着Jim看了片刻，然后开口说，“那你呢，你为什么想当厨师？”

　　“我？”Jim突然移开了视线，盯着地板，“你想听真话还是假话？”

* * *

　　给Jim拔针的护士临走前塞给他一张小纸条，上面的口红印异常显眼，旁边写着一串电话号码。如果McCoy没记错的话，她就是之前他买水回来时，看到的和Jim聊得火热的那位护士。

　　Jim把纸条揣进口袋，看到McCoy脸上的表情时笑出了声，“放轻松，老骨头。你才是我的一生所爱。”

　　McCoy翻了个白眼，起身朝停车场走去，“赶紧走吧，我都快饿死了。”

　　“等等我！”鉴于Jim的左手的麻药已经没有效果了，而且还缠着厚厚的纱布，他只能用左手手腕压着右手手背上的针孔，一边加快脚步跟上老骨头的步伐，“我知道这附近有个好地方！”

　　Jim所说的好地方，其实是一辆快餐车，一辆卖不知道哪个亚洲国家小吃的餐车，McCoy试着拼了拼招牌上写的英文字母，尝试了三次完全不同的读法之后他放弃了。而且这个街区看起来不太安全，McCoy完全不想知道站在路边朝他抛媚眼的衣着暴露的浓妆女子是干什么的。

　　“你确定是这里？”McCoy怀疑地看着马路对面的餐车。

　　“就是这儿！”Jim咧着嘴笑，“尝尝就知道了。你在这儿等着，我请客！”然后他下车跑到马路对面，排在了队伍末尾。

　　队伍不算长，没一会儿Jim就回来了。他一只手举着一个食品袋，McCoy替他打开车门。

　　McCoy接过Jim递过来的饼？他觉得这大概是一种类似burrito的小吃。外面是松软的饼皮，还能看到打散的鸡蛋，上面撒着芝麻，里面包的是……吉事果？不过没有撒糖粉，倒是刷了一层酱汁。

　　“凉了就不好吃了。”Jim催促道。

　　McCoy试探性地咬了一口，颇为惊讶，味道真的很不错。Jim期待地看着他，“怎么样？”

　　“还行，你怎么知道这地方的？”

　　“我刚到巴黎的时候在这附近住过两个月，”Jim耸了耸肩，“这里房租最便宜。”说着他咬了一大口。

　　McCoy继续品味着厚重丰富的口感，回想起刚才Jim和他说过的话。

　　「为什么想当厨师……我也不确定。」

　　「大概这是我的梦想吧……」

　　「……开一家餐厅，当大厨，拿米其林三星，诸如此类的。」

　　「我知道听起来很烂俗，但这就是我一直都想做的。」

　　「怎么样？有没有兴趣来当我未来的大厨？我可以屈尊给你当副厨的……」

　　McCoy记得他像Jim现在这么大的时候，一样二十岁出头，一样对未来充满幻想。而现在，如果有人这样对他说的话，他只会觉得好笑。但是那些话从Jim嘴里说出来，却仿佛有魔力一般，他竟然真的开始相信他了。

　　“怎么？突然发现你爱上我了？”Jim注意到McCoy在盯着他看。

　　片刻之后，McCoy深呼一口气，像是下了什么重要决定，“周六早上六点半你有事吗？”

　　“早上六点？！干什么？”

　　“去买菜。”

　　“……餐厅的食材不是专门有人送货吗？”

　　“你可以当成是约会。”

　　“约会？我们第一次约会居然是去逛菜市场？”Jim疑惑不解，然后迅速反应过来，“你终于答应了？！”

　　McCoy翻了个白眼，“除非你认为吃路边摊可以算是第一次约会。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim和Bones吃的是煎饼哈哈哈哈
> 
> 暂停更新  
> 写不下去了orz


End file.
